The Devil's heart is an idle plaything
by lifesriddlesarenotreal
Summary: Bender, Leela, and Fry set out on a delivery to Robot Hell. Along the way Bender realizes he has feelings for his Meat-Sack of a best friend. Upon arriving at robot hell, beelzebot finds Bender is rather...appealing. FREELER, FENDER, AND BEELZEXBENDER


** Author's Note: **Well this is a story with one-sided Fender, slight Leela x Fry (I put Leela's name first because she's more of a man then fry xD) and mainly Beelzebot/Robot Devil x Bender. Because the world needs more RDxB

But yeah in other words, **ROBOSEXUALITY, HETERO STUFFS, AND…ROBOT…YAOI…STUFF…IT'S GAY! DON'T LIKE THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!...IF YOU FLAME YOU CAN BITE BENDERS SHINY METAL ASS AND SUFFER TILL THE END OF TIME ENDURING TORTURES MOST OF WHICH RYHME. IF YOU DO LIKE THIS…THEN YOU GET A COOKIE. AND HIDAN. BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE MOUTHY SWEARING JASHINISTS THEN SETTLE FOR THE COOKIE.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Futurama Fry and Bender would have a thing together, then RD would get pissed and make some absurd deal probably having to do with his hands so he could get Bender, and robot yaoi would happen or something, then Fry would have to run crying to Leela, and she'd tell him that she loved him and then Zapp would go all RAGE on Fry then there'd be an epic fight and Leela would fall for Zapp instead, totally leaving Fry's man-pride crushed so he'd end up with RD and Bender. Obviously this hasn't happened meaning I don't own Futurama.

…My Author's Notes always end up being incredibly long for no reason and so do me disclaimers… ON WITH THE FIC!

Bender sat on the Planet Express couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fry staring at Leela, said Cyclops was ignoring him completely with her eye transfixed on a re-run of _Hypnotoad_. This was an average work day for the three of them. Fry would ask Leela out, Leela would say no, and Bender would drink all the beer he wanted. Yup life was good.

As Bender downed another beer he noticed Amy walk into the living room. She was talking to Kif, as usual, while she applied make-up.

"Well Spluh! Fine I'll tell her." Amy rolled her eyes before glancing at Leela. "Kif said that Zapp wanted to know if you'd go out with him."

"No." Leela replied bluntly. She looked at Amy, glaring as best she could even though Amy had turned her back and was giggling into the phone about some mushy lovey dovey stuff that Kif was probably spewing out to her.

"Ya know Big Boots, if you were to date him it'd make it easier for me to steal his wallet." Bender pointed his beer in her general direction as he talked before downing it.

"I would never date someone as, ignorant, immature, and stupid as Zapp." Leela stated, frowning.

"Fry's as ignorant, immature, and stupid as Zapp." Bender pointed out as he pulled another beer from his chest. At each word Fry winced slightly feeling his ego deflate and his pride slowly explode into a billion pieces and float all the way back into the twenty-first century.

"Well…He is but…" Leela paused as she tried to find the correct wording from her next sentence. Fry looked at her hopefully. "He is as ignorant, immature, and stupid as Zapp but he's a good _friend._" Leela said the word friend rather loudly and slowly as if she was talking to a four year old as she looked at Fry. Said red-head sighed and sunk down into the cushions of the couch with his head hanging in defeat. He mumbled a few incoherent sentences and pouted.

"Here meat-bag, quit whining." Bender handed Fry a can of Slurm. Fry took it and popped it open before gulping it down.

"Thanks Bender." Fry smiled slightly. It was good to know he had a friend like Bender, Bender was always there for him when he wasn't trying to kill him, steal from him, or get him into trouble that usually lead to near death experiences… oh wait… that happened all the time.

Leela rolled her eye at the two of them and suddenly shushed everyone as a new episode of _All My Circuits_ came on. She turned the TV up, blocking out Amy's talking. Just as Calculon was dying for the fifteenth time that season Professor Farnsworth shuffled in.

"Good news everyone!" He called to…well everyone as he adjusted his glasses. "You're going on a highly dangerous mission to New Jersey! I need you all to deliver a package to the Robot Devil!"

"Dangerous?" Fry asked tilting his head to the side.

"New Jersey?" Leela blinked once as she looked at Farnsworth.

"Robot Devil?" Bender would've gasped. But it wasn't manly. So he didn't.

"Who are you all? What do you want?" Farnsworth looked around the room for a moment out of sheer confusion. "Wha…Oh yes, You all will be going on a mission to deliver a few things to the Robot Devil." Farnsworth waved them off before returning back to his lab. Leela stood up with a sigh.

"So much for doing nothing." She mumbled as she walked off to the ship. Fry shrugged at Bender and quickly followed after her.

Bender sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes. There was no way in hell he was going back to Robot Hell to see that fruit cake of a robotic devil. Nuh uh. Nope. No way. Never.

A few minutes later Bender found himself sitting beside Fry on the ship, glaring out of one of the windows. Herme's said if he didn't go he wouldn't get paid and if he didn't get paid he wouldn't get his booze. So here he was sitting with his meat-sack of a best friend and Big Boots on their way to Robot Hell. Again.

**Author's Note: HURRR! The end of chapter one it was short… I guess, yeah…there will be plenty more chapters to come... I just need to write them out... But that doesn't take long. SO YEAH REVIEW PLEASE 8D! Remember, Flames aren't welcome. **


End file.
